


Just Like Heaven

by chippyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, F/M, rebel nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippyhaught/pseuds/chippyhaught
Summary: Waverly is in charge of her local church youth group.Nicole just happens to smoke outside of said church.





	Just Like Heaven

“Waverly! You’re going to be late for the meeting!”

Waverly was putting the finishing touches to her outfit when she heard Gus call from downstairs. Waverly quickly got her purse and jogged down the stairs where Aunt Gus was waiting.

Gus intercepted her path and put her hands on Waverly’s shoulders.

“Now honey I don’t want you to be nervous, you know that building like the back of your hand.” Gus comforted.

Waverly had been going to the same church since she started living with Gus and she’s loved every second of it, she couldn’t imagine not volunteering when she finally turned 18.

“I know Gus but since I’m finally 18, this is the first year I get to help with the youth group and I just want the kids to like me.”

“They’re goin’ to love you Waverly.” Gus softly gave her niece a sweet kiss to the head and sent her on her way.

“Be careful now.” Gus stood in the doorway watching Waverly as she headed towards her jeep.

“Love you Gus!” The brunette quickly got into her jeep and headed to the church.

It was quiet Wednesday night in Purgatory, Waverly enjoyed these peaceful drives alone with the radio softly playing. These rare moments were her favorite. Moments where Waverly didn’t have to be the perfect church girl, or where she didn’t have Wynonna’s abrupt disappearance hanging over her head. She could just be Waverly.

Waverly soon arrived at the church and quickly stepped out of her jeep.

She hated being late on her first day but she underestimated how long it would take her to find the right outfit.

As the brunette hurried to get out of her car and into the main hall, she stopped and noticed three people in leather jackets near the back of the building.

One of them had black slicked back hair and a large moustache, the boy next to him was tall and dark skinned with a slight stubble and the last one was a beautiful tall redheaded girl with a strong jawline.

_Beautiful? Where did that come from?_

She noticed they all turned to look curiously at her when they heard the door of her jeep slam shut.

It was then that Waverly noticed that all three of them were smoking.

She quickly turned away from the church entrance and headed towards the group.

“Excuse me! You can’t do that here!” She pointed a finger in the general direction of the group when she got close enough.

“We’re not hurting anyone are we?” The redhead spoke up with a smirk.

“No...but you still can’t do that here!” Waverly tried not to focus on the redheads soft features.

“Aren’t you late to somethin Princess?” The redhead asked as she took a big inhale from her cigarette and lazily puffed out the smoke with her head tilted to the sky.

Waverly glanced at her watch and her eyes grew wide. “Oh shoot.”

“This isn’t over.” She muttered. Waverly felt her cheeks flush when she heard a quiet “See you around Princess.” from behind her but she blamed it on the cold and headed towards the main hall.

Feeling the redhead’s eyes on her, Waverly took one last glance and found the girl looking directly at her.

Her face flushed even more when the redhead decided to wink at her as she finally reached the door of the main hall and stepped inside.

-

Nicole watched the brunette until the very last moment. Dolls broke her out of her trance with a jab to her ribs.

“Already crushing on the mystery girl huh Haught?.” He chuckled as Nicole tried to avoid his gaze.

“Shut up Dolls I don’t have a crush on anyone.”

“Oh please you were drooling the second you saw her, c’mon Doc back me up here.” Dolls said as he looked expectantly at Doc.

Doc clapped his hand on her shoulder. “I do believe Xavier here has a point Nicole.”

“Whatever.” Nicole muttered as she threw her cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with her boot.

-

Despite being late to her first group meeting, Waverly’s first day as group leader went surprisingly well.

She met with all of the other leaders and discussed how to engage more with the kids She was already excited to get started next week.

She had stayed back half an hour cleaning after everyone had started leaving to make up for arriving late to her first day.

As she stepped outside into the cool night, she glanced towards the back of the building where the group had been smoking.

Curiously she saw the redheaded girl from before sitting alone, her back against the wall and her eyes closed listening to music.

Waverly carefully approached the girl. “Hello?”

The redhead didn’t respond as she bobbed her head to the beat of the music.

Waverly lightly tapped the girls’ leg with her foot to get her attention.

“What th- oh hey Princess.” She said looking up with a light smile as she took one earbud out of her ear.

_Oh she has a dimples_.

“What are you still doing here?” Waverly asked.

“I could ask you the same thing, I saw everyone leave.” She said smugly.

“I asked you first.” Waverly said crossing her arms.

“Well if you _must_ know Princess, I like the quiet.”

“Why do you call me that?” Waverly asked curiously.

“Well I don’t exactly know your name do I Princess?” The redhead said not looking directly at Waverly.

The redhead suddenly stood up and held out her hand.

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself either. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.” She finished with a wink.

Waverly felt a blush rising to her cheeks and ducked her head in hopes of hiding it while taking Nicole’s hand.

“You still can’t do that here you know.” She said as she dropped the taller girls’ hand. “You can be as charming as you want but don’t expect me to let you smoke here.”

“Oh so you think I’m charming?” Nicole asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Wha-no! I um- you just can’t smoke here okay?” Waverly said hurriedly.

“Well I wasn’t smoking just now was I?”

“No…” Waverly said defeated.

“Well Princess as much as I enjoy you scolding me, I have places to be.” Nicole said as she turned away from Waverly.

“Till next time Princess.” She said over her shoulder.

“Wait!” Waverly said suddenly. She didn’t know exactly _why_ she said it but she couldn’t stop herself.

Nicole turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly at the brunette.

“Uh, Waverly.”

“What?”

“My name is Waverly.” She finished.

Nicole gave a satisfied nod and turned back away from Waverly.

“See you around, Nicole.” Waverly whispered to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
